


为你的终途送上一束玫瑰作为葬礼

by sangerdoing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Others - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 留档。一发完，单品。p5r合作线，双向暗恋未曾表白前提，剧透警告。时间点在2月10日前后。关于一束花。建立于我所理解的p5r之上，可能不太像cp文。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira





	为你的终途送上一束玫瑰作为葬礼

“你们为什么在这里？”

“是你将我们召集起来的啊，你忘了吗？”佐仓双叶咬着一根薯条，笑着用番茄酱指向他，然后伸手从祐介眼皮底下将最后一根鸡翅抢走。

“啊，抱歉。”来栖晓只能说：“我忘了。”

“真是的，开玩笑也得有个限度啊。”龙司吸着可乐，笑着说。

“总不会是老年痴呆了吧。”明智吾郎耸耸肩，提起已经被吃掉的小兵敲敲桌子：“到你了，不过话说在前面，还有三步就将军了，奉劝你还是好好注意一下手底的局势吧。”

来栖晓梦如初醒一般，看向即将成为定局的棋盘，重新将棋盘上所剩无几的棋子加载进自己的脑海之中——

“叮铃。”

“啊！惣志郎！”佐仓双叶首先认清了来人。

“外面开始下雨了，你们如果回去的话可以从我这里借伞。”老板踢了踢踩泥的鞋子，然后才走进店内。

“老板，那是？”

新岛真看着佐仓惣志郎手上抱着的那束被白色缎带稳当扎好的玫瑰，下意识问出了口。

所有人的目光都盯在那束看上去过于高档、也过于华丽的纯红玫瑰上。装饰用的洁白塑料纸张被层层蕾丝叠加包裹在一起，显得有些太过郑重，被扎好的玫瑰也整齐地安插在其中。花束里大部分都是初开的小巧骨朵，看上去已经不是普通的表白量级，更偏向于求婚时赠送戒指时的赠品。正如佐仓惣志郎说的那样，外头开始下雨了，未完全张开的玫瑰上还留有一些细碎的水珠，显得玫瑰颜色更加红艳。

“什什什……什么？！”佐仓双叶惊叫起来，“惣志郎你也要黄昏恋了吗？！”

“不是，唉，你在想什么。”佐仓惣志郎叹了口气，将帽子取下，“你们没人看见这束花吗？”

“啊？”

所有人异口同声地喊出了声。

佐仓惣志郎将手插进头发里，有些头痛地说道：“你们当真没人看见？这束花就被放在门外的招牌旁，幸好才开始下雨，不然就糟蹋了这束好花。这上面也没有任何人留下信息，所以我在想是不是你们其中的哪个要表白但不好意思送出手——但好像是我错了。”

一时间，咖啡店的所有人面面相觑。纷纷开始打量起其他人有没有流露出什么异常的表情——

高卷杏的叉子掉在地上也没人提醒，瞪大眼睛看上去不知所措。

新岛真捞头发的手定格在耳边，眼神飘飞地同样在看着其他人的样子。

佐仓双叶瞄完其他人之后将目光又定格回了佐仓惣志郎身上，似乎觉得是老板在开的一个恶劣玩笑。

芳泽霞在对上视线之后又开始飘飞，脸红地像个柿子，似乎在期待着什么。

喜多川祐介将双手做成的取景框对准了花朵，探头探脑地看上去在将花束本身作为下一幅画的主题。

摩尔加纳的眼神不时就往高卷杏的那边飘，但好像也只是有些期待，并没有特别脸红。

坂本龙司已经头脑宕机，连什么时候喝光的可乐都不知道，还在叼着那根吸管吸取空气。

明智吾郎用手撑着下巴，眼神锐利，摆明了打算看好戏。

——而来栖晓从咖啡蒸馏器的反光当中确认了自己的表情：没有任何变化。

就算往前的事再不记得，也应该会知道自己有没有买过这样郑重其事的礼物——但很显然是没有，对于没有发生的事，再怎样确认也不可能获得一个自欺欺人的答案——况且他立即就将手机掏出来查询自己的活期余额，得出了同样的结论。

“那也就是说没人知道这束花是从哪里来的喽。”佐仓惣志郎摇摇头，决定将这个大麻烦丢给这里看上去最自得的那位：“明智，你将这玩意处理一下。”

“哈？为什么会变成我来处理了？我又没有喜欢的人。”明智吾郎果断将这个大麻烦转手：“要说的话，这里是晓住的地方，怎么说都应该是以‘将花送给在这里定居的人’为前提更加贴切吧？”

“啥？”来栖晓懵了。

所有人的目光都聚焦在明智吾郎身上，佐仓惣志郎也当机立断要求明智吾郎做解释说明。

明智吾郎伸出三根手指，说道：“有这么三个原因。”

“一、这里是咖啡店，不太像是哪位客人遗留下来没带走的东西，况且要是这么重要的花束被遗忘了，那肯定是会回来找的，但到老板回来之前都没有人来过。”

“二、在老板离开后，最后一个到店的应该是坂本龙司，按他的性格，如果当时那束花就被放在那里的话，他肯定早就大呼小叫让我们出去看了，所以这束花不是我们中任何人带来的。”

“既然如此，就只可能是将花送给和这里有关联的人，也就只可能是老板、双叶、晓的其中一位。如果是送给老板的话，大可挑只有老板一人的时候到来；如果是送给双叶的话，更有可能是送到她的家里。”

“综上所述。”他端起自己的杯子抿了口咖啡，“我认为这束花只可能是送给来栖晓的。”

明智吾郎连珠炮弹一般将推论叙述完之后，好整以暇地摊开双手耸耸肩，然后看向已经完全呆住的对弈者，说。

“那么，你要怎么处理这束玫瑰呢？”

来栖晓一时之间难以开口。

怎么处理是件难事，要是就这样不处理了也是件难事。

……但常规方法可能还是将花束拆开，然后找几个透明水瓶，将这些玫瑰养在里面。

也就只能这样了……吗。

来栖晓并不记得自己有得到过什么人的特别青睐，就自己的人际关系网而言，到现在为止还保持交流的只剩下了坐在勒布朗内的这些人，可谁又会给自己送花呢？来栖晓有那么一瞬间觉得谁都有可能，之前的表现只不过是演技而已——但他们这群人谁有那个演技能装地滴水不漏呢？

所有人的目光又聚集回了自己的身上，就算不打算起身也会在这目光的推动下，不明不白地起身从佐仓惣志郎手里接过那束玫瑰。仅仅是刚拿到手，分量不小的花束就不得不让来栖晓用双手捧着，伴随着位置移动，花骨朵散发出带着一丝水汽清爽的温柔花香，让来栖晓呛了满鼻。

“呜哇，挺合适的嘛。”佐仓双叶率先点了个赞。

“是吗？”

“给你拍张照你就知道了。”

明智吾郎伸手将来栖晓放在桌上还没来得及锁屏的手机拿了过去，对着他那不知道摆出了什么表情的脸咔嚓就是一张。然后调转机身，将那张照片亮在了他的面前：“看，你笑得不是挺开心的吗？”

一张抓拍，一瞬间居然能拍到来栖晓带着的笑意，而并非他实际察觉到的不知所措，来栖晓有些难以置信地伸手搭上嘴角。

他确确实实地在笑着。

玫瑰花的数量有些过多了，被分成两束安插在透明的花瓶里，一束被放在楼下吧台上，一束则置在阁楼的书桌上。花瓶是来自奥村春和明智吾郎的馈赠。明智家搬迁到附近，正好整理出一个多余的玻璃杯不知道如何处理，而奥村春则是大手一挥，要感谢佐仓惣治郎对所有人的照顾。

“就算不知道是谁送来的，也不应该拿矿泉水瓶装着敷衍了事，要是被赠送的人不经意地看见了不太好。”

奥村春大小姐自顾自地说完这些，然后就在第二天提着个礼盒上门，自作主张地将玫瑰花移了居所。来栖晓没有异议，倒不如说这帮了他个大忙，积极地在旁边打起了下手。

改换了驻地的玫瑰在参杂了酒精的液体中绽放地更加动人，而来栖晓也难得不用帮佐仓惣治郎打下手，获得了一周时间去打探花究竟是谁赠送的。

“男人不可能收了这样的花还装作一无所知，这样送花的人就太可怜了。不管对方怎么想的，你再怎么说也应该行动起来去找。”

伴随着勒布朗内说一不二的老板追在背后的叮嘱，来栖晓“叮铃”地出了门。

他首先就找上了自己曾经打过工的花店，但在花店的账簿上，并没有这样一笔纯玫瑰的订单。

花店里热情的店长也只能抱歉地告诉来栖晓结论：“如果有那种纯玫瑰订单的话我肯定会有印象的。大量玫瑰的花束肯定是用在重大事件之上，一般都会在问过顾客详细偏好之后连包装也一并挑选。如果包装上是蕾丝偏多的话就可能是送给女性的种类吧，但也有可能是不熟练的人没有问过偏好就进行了包装，不知道能不能帮到你。”

“谢谢。”

在路上偶遇一同出来给家中添置新物的新岛真和新岛冴，她们神色如常，向他打起招呼。

“老板让你出来采购吗？”

来栖晓摇摇头，姑且将理由说了出来。

“这可是个大工程。”新岛冴点评道，“你们没考虑是别人赠送的可能性吗？比如关系特别好的亲属之类？”

“但那样的话为什么不直接送进来？”新岛真将坠下的头发撩回耳后，“明明门内就是要找的人？”

“可你们聚会的时候店长会将牌子翻回‘close’吧，要是看见了指示牌说不定就不会进门。”

“这也是一种可能性吗……”

“而且，”新岛冴继续说，“你们不应该忘记订购送货上门这个渠道。”

晚些时候，来栖晓回到了四轩茶屋，果然在勒布朗门口找到了某位小个子天才黑客。

佐仓双叶看向来栖晓，告诉他，她已经从佐仓惣志郎那里听到了原因，然后问道：“虽然不是我送的，但有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

来栖晓看着佐仓双叶那闪耀着求知欲与八卦欲的双眼，叹了口气，将她排除了出去：“想拜托双叶帮我查下我们几个人的网购记录，看看是否有人上网定过玫瑰。”

“这可真不是件小事啊。”佐仓双叶虽然没有太过惊讶，但还是告诉他，比他想象中的肯定要更花时间，“一周后才可能只有个大致方向或者限定范围，这样也可以吗？”

“能缩小可能性就足够了。”来栖晓点点头，“谢谢。”

坐在面前的是高卷杏和摩尔加纳，他们是来邀请来栖晓一起去地下商场逛街的。

今天是收到玫瑰花的第三天，有些枝条比较柔软的玫瑰已经开始垂下脑袋，虽然还在开着花，但也有些萎靡。将阁楼上的那一瓶里开得比较艳丽的几朵替换了下来，不管怎么说，放在大厅内的花还是保持完美比较好。

来栖晓看着坦荡到来了的友人，也觉得自己现在在做的事情毫无意义，但他必须例行公事地询问一下。

果不其然，得到了一模一样的回答。

“晓你是觉得，我们之中有人隐瞒送花的可能性吗？”

摩尔加纳将问题抛回了来栖晓。

来栖晓被问住了，理智告诉他大把的人都有送花的可能性，但直觉却让他相信一定是聚会中的某一位成员送出的礼物。他不可能将这样模糊不清的东西告诉两人，只能给出一个“可能性比较大”来敷衍过去。

“不过冴小姐的猜测也很有意思啊，我们的朋友送的花吗……”高卷杏将可能性这样虚无缥缈的东西跳过，然后给出了更加有意义的信息：“我觉得我这边的关系网可以先排除了，事务所一般不会让我们买玫瑰，志凡最近也在努力锻炼，不可能去买玫瑰的。”

摩尔加纳则是摇摇头，说：“我的朋友就只有你们，所以如果要有人要送礼物的话只可能是我们之中的某个人。不过晓你现在在做的就是这件事吧，用排除法询问所有人吗？”

“差不多。”来栖晓点点头。

“那你要不要去问问那个医生，或者是那位卖模型枪的店主？说不定是他们送的呢。”

根据摩尔加纳的建议，来栖晓站在了武见妙诊所门前。

一进门，他就听见武见妙又将一位病人给打发走了。

十分钟后，带着“你这小孩在想些什么”的评价，被打发走的人变成了来栖晓。武见妙带着一副自己的病人终于吃错药的表情，将他好好地送回了大街上。

好吧，他不应该指望能获得什么正常评价，而那位武器商人多半更不行。来栖晓只能掏出手机，与他的儿子联系。

除了可排除名单上多了俩号原本就不在上面的人员外，家庭餐厅的会见依旧没有得到有效进展。

来栖晓垂头丧气地来到新宿，挚友回到了岗位上的记者小姐兴奋地将他拉去庆祝。很显然，这一趟又多了几个完全不相关的已排除选项，等他回到勒布朗的时候已经是深夜了。

“这束玫瑰似乎凋零地比我见过的那些要更快一些。”对玫瑰异常上心的奥村春伴随着夕阳的余晖，又一次来到了勒布朗，“明明刚拿来的时候就像初次采摘的一样，结果没几天就变成这副样子……晓，你真的没对它们做些奇怪的事吧？”

她在半路上遇见的芳泽霞也一同来了勒布朗，他们的小学妹也对仅仅五天就凋谢地完全无法放在一楼当装饰品的玫瑰感到惊讶。

“我才觉得奇怪，你拿来的牡丹都好好地开着。”

来栖晓看着花瓶里玫瑰枯萎的惨相，早就习以为常的他将花瓶搬上阁楼，熟练地将玫瑰从花瓶里挑出。已经没有能够用来替换的玫瑰了，来栖晓索性将自己的那个花瓶塞了个满当，满瓶枯枝的感觉反而和阁楼整体的氛围挺搭。

“前辈你为什么不将这些已经发黑的玫瑰丢掉呢？”芳泽霞出声问道，她凑到玫瑰面前，似乎想要闻闻看玫瑰是否还足够香——很遗憾，就算还留有一些香气，也无法覆盖该有的变质腐臭。

“哇，居然都已经到这个地步了。”

“丢掉不太好，况且我还没找到是谁送的。”

两天里他跑去问了大部分人，甚至连当时看上去最不可能的坂本龙司也没放过。列表上一个个名字被逐渐划去排除，剩下的人寥寥无几。

但已经能确定不是芳泽霞送的花了。如果是她送出的玫瑰，再怎样也会考虑如何让来栖晓保留更久，比如像奥村春这样的，而不会询问为何不将枯萎了的玫瑰丢弃。

来栖晓叹了口气，同意了奥村春顺势提出的给玫瑰花换水的建议，并由着她自行将花瓶给搬下楼。明显，奥村春比起玫瑰背后蕴含的意义来说，玫瑰本身更让她感兴趣。来栖晓都不用将问题给问出口，就已经能够在嫌疑人名录上再划掉两个名字。

所以说，玫瑰到底是谁送的啊。

来栖晓最后一个见到的是明智吾郎，在玫瑰几乎都凋零了的第六天夜里到来。他刚好录完一个访谈节目，正好剩下一些时间来勒布朗喝上最后一杯咖啡。

来栖晓将这几天围绕玫瑰花发生的事给他说了个遍，听完后那家伙捧腹大笑，毫无遮掩地笑出了眼泪：“你还真就将所有人都问上了一轮啊！为什么要做到这种份上？你没问问他们被你提问之后的心情吗？为什么不告诉我？没和你一起去真是亏大了！你们的表情绝对会很搞笑！”

“咳、咳咳。”来栖晓被明智吾郎给呛了一口，有些束手无策地推推眼镜，问：“那你呢？”

“别傻了，我怎么可能、会、给你送玫瑰？”明智笑得有些上气不接下气，好不容易缓过神来抹掉眼泪。他挥挥手，否认了来栖晓的猜测。

“可你是最后一个。”

“我不是最后一个。”

来栖晓有些瞠目结舌地看向给出相反答案的明智吾郎。

他耸耸肩，端起了咖啡杯：“有个可能性你没有考虑过吗？不过考虑到那群人也没给你太多建议，没想到这一点也谈不上友人失职。”

“你有没有想过，会不会是你自己原本打算用来表白的，但你忘记了还有这么一件事？所以花会送到勒布朗，你原本是想在聚会的时候向某个人传递心意，但由于疏忽，忘记了自己曾经订购过玫瑰。可能原本但指示就是将花放在勒布朗门前，之后自会有人去拿走。”

“你看，你最近不是常常忘事嘛。”

“可我不记得喜欢过谁。”

明智吾郎被哽了一下，刚端起的咖啡也落回垫盘，他思考着给出了个可能性：“那也许你是想要表达感谢？比如对老板或者是某个人的？但你没说明自己的需求，只将‘想要一大把花束’告诉了店员？一般而言，没说明要求的都默认成了想要告白或者是求婚，店员对比价格选择了最相符合的纯玫瑰？”

“……这……”

“你也无法否认对吧。”明智吾郎笑着喝了口咖啡，然后补充道：“不过这种事你查一下账单应该就能判断出来了，不过考虑到你大手大脚的程度、也不像是会老实理财的类型，所以光考虑自己的活期户头上有没有一笔资金跑向这方面，也很难的吧。”

“不过你也无法排除其他可能性。也许是很多人凑钱购入了一束鲜花；也许是某个过去在你不知道情况下承受了帮助想要表达谢意的路人；也许是某个有要紧事的顾客……”

“又或者是，某个自知无望的怀春少女。你也没注意到她的情感，而她也不想让你知道有人对你抱着那样的想法，所以将玫瑰放在了店门口，期待你发现它的时候到来。”

明智吾郎又摆出了那副看好戏的表情，用手撑着头，微笑着再重复了一遍他的结论。

“你看，我从来就不是排除法里的最后一个。”

蓝色的蝴蝶牵引着前进的步伐，来栖晓在有些昏暗的回廊上一路行走，这地方现在反而成为他最为怀念的场所。想想还有些讽刺，毕竟现实里已经没有任何场景值得怀念了。他知道自己在做梦，因为除了做梦，他不可能还像这样清晰、有条理地回忆起自己的全部——包括自己曾经是击败恶党的怪盗团团长这件事。

来栖晓也不是每次都会在梦境里来到此处，他的梦境总是会出现锁链和囚笼，以及某些他并没有亲身经历过的幻影。幻想与现实融合后的强制力就连他也逃不过影响，但似乎又因为一些缘由，他的记忆被保留下来，成为梦境中用来寻回自身意义的锚点。

驻足于一个个画框前，然后又看着一幅幅画面在自己眼前掠过。看着满墙的照片，来栖晓恍惚间仿佛回到了那充满危机但同样不缺乏爽快的一年怪盗生活。最近，他意识到“现在的朋友们与以前不同”的时间变少了，甚至逐渐从察觉违和感转向遗忘区别，时不时失去的一些零碎记忆虽说不至于困扰日常行动，但也让他在梦中回忆起一切后变得更加煎熬。

参杂了蜃景的现实，就如同在老旧放映机里播放的卓别林黑白电影，来栖晓只不过是坐在环形长沙发最中间的特等席上，看着巨大荧幕里一出出完美无缺的滑稽默片在自己面前上映而已。

怪盗团所有成员的加入、一个个恶党被改心、意识到自己沉溺于幻想抛弃过去觉悟前来道歉的朋友、丸喜拓人的夜谈、最后的最后是明智吾郎满脸的愤怒与失望。他的人生在此戛然而止，就像明智吾郎说的那样，来栖晓背叛了所有人在过去告别懦弱、下定决心改变自身、超越困难时做出的觉悟，同样，也背叛了全人类。

电影只是电影，也许能获得一时的笑料，在时间流逝之后，也不过只是荧幕里的一段记录，只不过会在他的梦境中无限循环。甚至他自己也开始觉得那一年的时光只是幻觉，渐渐想不起来他过去所面对过的那些加害者与被害者，逐渐开始承认起这个实际一触即溃的虚假繁荣。

所有人都在自己擅长的领域大放异彩，无论何时无论何处都只有赞美的声音，没有任何相反的意见，只要愿意提出，就能够获得渠道帮你实现。这个世界不需要怪盗团，同样也不需要关于怪盗的讨论。

他们就连他们为什么变得这么要好、聚在一起的理由都忘记了，却还是在一声集合的号令中开办各式小型聚会。聚会不需要理由，高卷杏曾这么说过。而祐介也说，聚会本身给他的灵感比起他苦思冥想选定主题要来得容易。

所有人都是幸福的、发自真心面带微笑的。

家庭美满、没有牺牲，所有人都没有失去过任何重要的事物，而过往做出的决定、为了改变自身而接受现实并且迎难而上的信心都不过是一纸空文，在幸福的诱惑下点燃火焰付之一炬。

没有挑战，没有变化，所有人都按照出生就被画好的轨迹向着幸福的人生和被祝福的死亡高歌猛进。

那么，在这样一个完美无瑕，所有人都能讴歌生命宝贵的世界，法律秩序与道德准则就不是必要的，因为没有人会触及红线，那么，就算是羞耻心也不是必要的，不管穿着打扮，所有人都能获得赞赏，所有人也都能获得完美的生命轨迹，不需要走上任何弯路。

这就是伊甸园，这就是新世界。

可惜最后一个有能力阻止这一切的人，在意识到这一点之前就已经放弃了主动权。

蓝色的蝴蝶扑打着翅膀落在来栖晓肩头，越来越昏暗的虚无会将这最后一处安栖之隅的梦境给吞噬。

蝴蝶已经飞不动了。

她倒在来栖晓的手心里，连最后一丝挣扎的力气都不再拥有。

“你的正义，你的觉悟，说到底，也不过只有这种程度而已。”

来栖晓无由来地想起了这句话。

某个人的评价、某个人对他做了所有人叛徒的这件事深恶痛绝——那家伙认为，无论命运的悲惨与否，都应该是当事人本身主动做出的选择，就算这一选择让他走向万劫不复，也应该做好觉悟担当起选择的责任。

那家伙曾经……

他想，他应该找到了那个送出一束玫瑰的人。

最后一支玫瑰也逃不过腐败。枯萎凋零的花瓣还固执地连接在花茎上，不愿就这样承认它生命的衰落，在瓶中垂死挣扎。

而那长达一周的推理游戏也走到了尽头。

来栖晓在第二天再次找上了明智吾郎。

他手机上还存有佐仓双叶十分钟前刚发来的资料，那份资料也准确无误地指向了唯一一个答案——在前一天还坦坦荡荡地在自己面前探讨“玫瑰花是不是来栖晓自己购入”的那位明智吾郎。

今天，那位高洁的侦探王子依旧摆出了无懈可击的微笑，甚至带着有些迷惑的神情，坐在了靠花瓶最近的吧台旁。花瓶里的玫瑰已经被替换成了其他人送来的鲜花，在人为制造的透明花瓶中绽放生命。

那束过快凋谢的玫瑰所剩无几的残垣都被放在书桌上的花瓶里，来栖晓想让它们自然老去，而不是因为开始凋谢时就立即丢弃。

“……你还记得多少？”来栖晓发问。

明智吾郎迷惑地看向他，反问道：“你说的‘记得’指的是哪方面？我不记得我有哪些地方失忆了，反而是你，最近真的不要紧吗？不是常常会想不起自己为什么在这里的吗？”

一个契机，他想，那应该是她最后的挣扎了。他想起了大部分的事，而剩下的那些也不算特别要紧。来栖晓敲敲太阳穴：“该怎么说呢，我还记得一点始末，而今天不那么恰好地想了起来。你还记得怪盗团吗？”

“你构思出来用来和侦探作对的新对手吗？”他笑着问，“比如福尔摩斯的对手亚森罗宾？”

“那狮童正义呢？”

“前不久刚被送进永久监禁的那个政治犯？”

“那你的家人呢？”来栖晓不抱希望地问出了最后一个问题。

“我从小父母双亡，全靠亲戚周济，靠着努力才取得了现在的成就。不过也是因为这样才能和你相遇，我挺感激这一点的。”他不对为何提出这样的问题感到疑惑，而是像例行公事一样回答了来栖晓。

最熟悉、也是最陌生的。

来栖晓双手撑在吧台上，靠着重力来支撑住自己的身体，让自己不会过快地栽倒下去。明智吾郎显然察觉到了这一点，有些担忧地看向他，用眼神询问是否需要帮助——

所有人都不会失去什么、所有人都会获得他们想要的幸福生活……哈。

饮鸩止渴说的也不过这么回事了。

所有人都不过是活在现实里的提线木偶，在荒诞的舞台上踩出预设好的完美鼓点，配合着背景的更迭，运行着既定的程式——那为什么她还要让他保留着那些记忆？

那些对于现在的世界来说格格不入的异类记忆，那些自己身为怪盗团团长的所有记忆，那些曾经被他视若珍宝的——或者是惩罚？让他意识到他确实背叛了所有人的惩罚？

可拉雯妲为什么要这样——

“晓，我想去看看玫瑰。”

明智吾郎的声音将他从近乎溺死的汪洋中拖出。来栖晓抬起头，他不知道明智吾郎从自己脸上看见了怎样的神情。明智吾郎移开了视线，甚至先于这里的主人起身走上了吱呀作响的台阶，也没有催促他上楼。

——就像是、想起了什么一样。

来栖晓揣着那点渺茫的希望，有些心跳加速地走上了阁楼。

映入眼帘的是从他送的花瓶里、抽出了那朵还剩了最后一抹红艳的无刺玫瑰、放在唇边轻嗅的场景。

“果然，腐朽地很快。”他耸耸肩，将花放得离自己远了一些。似乎是被褪色的腐烂气息呛到，明智吾郎的脸上明显露出了厌恶的神情，皱紧的双眉将所有情感宣泄而出。

这反而成了来栖晓眼中，最为耀眼的光芒。

“你笑什么。”明智吾郎提着那支玫瑰，抱起双臂，看向来栖晓的表情中充满了不屑。

啊，确实是非常令人高兴的事。来栖晓想。

他确实在笑着，即使不用手指去确认。

“没什么。”

“哼。”明智吾郎撇撇嘴，然后有些落寞地看向手边的玫瑰：“我原本写的是让他们送有刺的玫瑰，还特地备注了是个人爱好，没想到强制力居然在这边起了作用，强行将有刺玫瑰给削成了无刺的，避免伤人。”

“现在想想，还是在对谈的那天拎把枪来把你做掉比较实在。”明智吾郎嗤笑一声，将花插回花瓶，“说不定我不用继续活在这样虚假恶心的棉花糖里，还能自己决定自己的生死，不过就是要拉你垫背而已。”

“……那你那天为什么要来。”

“切，本来是想和你一起去击碎丸喜的虚伪，结果变成了看着你一意孤行。”

明智吾郎从玫瑰上揪下一片所剩无几的完好花瓣，翻手将它在指尖折叠撕毁、碾磨压坏、然后随手抛弃在地板上。他看了眼来栖晓，继续说：“看来你现在才明白，不过晚了。你们怪盗团之前下定的所有决心、拼尽全力想要帮助别人的心意全部作废，从这种角度上看你自己玩火自焚也不错，但为此搭上我的一切怎么想都只能觉得恶心。”

“所以，确实是你买的。”

“订购之后我就去见了丸喜。”明智吾郎答非所问，“就算只有我一个人也要选择我自己的命运，反正也习惯了，只是再次回归到独行客的状态而已。”

“你失败了。”

“在见面的时候就失去了意识，怎样，是不是失望了？”

“并不。”

“呵。”

明智吾郎翻了个白眼：“别在我面前装老好人，想笑就笑。”

“但你还是订购了玫瑰。”

“谁知道强制力将记忆清零了还能保留已付款的订单啊！那家伙要做就不能做的干脆一点，将所有东西替换了之后保留下已成空谈的念想，缺德也不应该搞这样的半吊子！就算那是一束延期送达的东西！”明智吾郎烦躁地伸手插进头发内，将自己那柔顺贴合在脑后的发丝弄乱。

然后他又叹了口气，颇有些恨铁不成钢地将视线移到玫瑰花上：“现在说再多也只是抱怨而已，反正命运已经被迫交出去了，你还是好好地享受现在所有人陪你玩的家家酒吧。”

“那孩子的力量也到极限了。”

来栖晓正打算问他这是从哪里来的信息，却被明智吾郎的一声惊叫给截住了话头。

“啊糟了，为什么我的头发这么乱？！”

“嗯？”

明智吾郎看着花瓶上的反光，意识到自己的状态有些不太对劲，他弯下腰，认真地看着花瓶上的倒影，扒拉了两下后脑勺，意识到无法简单让它们复归原位之后将头转向阁楼的主人——

“这样就糟糕了，我晚点还有个见面会。晓，你这里有镜子、你为什么在哭？”

“啊？”来栖晓的视野模糊后又清晰起来，他抬手将眼镜取下，然后试图用手抹去那些阻碍视线、不断滚落的水珠：“啊？”

“诶、我为什么要哭？”

打开的窗户送进一缕清风，将已经摇摇欲坠的腐坏花瓣吹落，仅剩下光秃秃的枝干，被花瓶圈合在怀里，给春天的暖阳带来一丝深秋的萧瑟。

“结果到最后，那束玫瑰是谁送的？”明智吾郎将喝空了的杯子还给了来栖晓。

彼时莫名流泪的那位此时已经恢复正常，虽然还能看见一些哭过的痕迹。来栖晓笑着将杯子放进水池，回答了明智吾郎的问题。

“谁知道呢，说不定是哪位忘记在那里的行李吧。”

“是吗，那还真是遗憾。”明智吾郎站起身。

“谢谢款待，我走了。”

“一路顺风。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一束玫瑰，两场葬礼。
> 
> 我似乎没展开说过我对合作线的态度，我原以为只要有人认真听过《僕らの光》这首TE完结曲，认真看了曲子的歌词，就能搞懂合作线的虚妄。
> 
> 事实证明每个人理解不同，不是所有人都能自主体会到我所感受到的东西，所以人类才要交流吧。不过现在也没必要详细说了，毕竟每个人都有自己对于作品的理解。
> 
> 我不喜欢加同好群，也没和太多人讨论过r的两个结局，现在察觉到又是大部分人和我观点不一样，只能说习惯了吧。实际上我在r通关后去搞TE衍生也正是因为我对合作线的悲观态度，对我来说，合作线完全就是饮鸩止渴，在人类广度上没有继续发展下去的价值。
> 
> 不过，r似乎没将那种观点好好地传达出来。所以我还是坚信我的个人观点，即atlus被ps5发售的内部消息背刺了，所以这几作包括s在内在剧情上都有点赶工没处理好的样子。
> 
> 仅以本篇来代表我对合作线的感受。不知道一些老粉看的时候有没有想起b&w那篇，我果然还是喜欢长篇大论探讨起某一个观点，比如生活中的违和感什么的。


End file.
